


Venus Dick Trap

by SouthernGentleMonster



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Egg Laying, M/M, Oviposition, Plonnor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slightly - Freeform, dick sucking, dub con, look at notes for reasons, plant dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: Hank has cared for Connor for quite some time and Connor claims to wish to return the favor. Little does Hank know there are ulterior motives behind it
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	Venus Dick Trap

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you Sana
> 
> dub con because Connor doesn't ask about egg laying before doing it but Hank is into it ssooo yeah dub con slightly

The summer days were at their longest and the heat almost felt as if God himself had taken a magnifying glass and aimed it straight at Hank. He could feel the sweat dripping down his backside even in the cold air of his house. He had just finished filling the tub of water out back and had planned to shower even if it felt useless in this heat.

“Hank.” Connors voice was sweet like the honeysuckle that overwhelmed his yard and he turned automatically towards it. Connor had to be moved outside after he had grown too large for the house and Hank had created a groove for him to stay in the shade. There was just something about him that made it hard for Hank to deny his wants and that’s how he found himself back outside leaning against a tree.

“What is it Connor?” The leaves along his throat almost seemed to fan out towards the sun, framing the soft waves of Connors hair. Hank had the urge to reach out and run his fingers through it but remained in place. Connor almost looks bashful, bright green eyes looking Hank up and down. 

“Come here. I have something for you in return for your hard work.” Hank had to snort but he obliged anyway. He was face to face with Connor now and he realized the scent was coming from him, his chest glistening with a clear liquid. 

“What exactly is this reward?” Hank cocked a brow when Connor smiled, showing off sharp teeth behind plump lips. Connor reached out and caressed Hank's face, the surface of his skin cool against his own. 

“I know you’ve been stressed and lonely, afraid to bring anyone over because of what they might think of me.” Connor practically slithered away from his perch, pressing his body against his. Hank bit at his lip as he felt something hard rub against his leg, Connor fluttering his lashes as he played innocent. “I thought perhaps I could help you relieve some of that stress.” 

Connor barely spoke over a whisper now, his long tongue lapping up the salt along Hank’s throat. 

“What exactly would you know about that?” Connor’s hand moved down his gut along his happy trail until it reached the edge of his shorts. 

“I know a lot more than you think.” His words were hissed and Connor used unpredictable strength to move Hank against another tree. “Do you want this Hank? For us to become one? Perhaps we will create something beautiful together.” 

Hank felt those cool fingers dip below his waistband, his cock already getting hard as he thought about Connors offer. He closed his eyes knowing there was no way to go back after this.

“Yes dear god yes I want everything you can give me.” Hank could have sworn he heard Connor laugh but he didn’t have much time to think about it once his hand was down Hank's pants, slender fingers working his cock with ease. With no effort at all Connor ripped away his tank top with his free hand, tracing along the lines of his tattoo there. 

“You’re already so hard for me Hank. Do you think about us together late at night? When you think I can’t hear you or smell your seed.” Shame burned through Hank as he let out a deep moan as the rough edge of Connors thumb went over the tip of his cock. 

“I need more.” He nearly choked on his own words as Connor nipped at his shoulder, licking away at the droplets of blood that gathered from the wound. Connors fingers roamed further down until they settled against his hole, secreting a liquid as they worked their way into him. 

“Look at me Hank.” Connor tilted Hanks' head back before kissing him deeply, his tongue filling the inside of Hanks mouth as it tasted him. Hank felt light headed as he struggled to get enough air but Connor wouldn’t relent. When he finally pulled away from Hank, Connor was three fingers deep and Hank was weak at the knees. “You love that loss of control, don’t you?” 

“Only with you.” He could feel the wound on his shoulder throbbing with each beat of his heart and it only made this all the more real for him. He rocked back onto those fingers as if it was the only feeling in the world and when he finally looked down to see Connors own cock he gasped. It was thick and ridged, bulging out near the tip. Connor grasped Hank's hand and brought it to his own cock for Hank to feel it.

“Do you know what’s in there Hank? Something very special just for you.” Connor pressed his face into Hank’s throat once more, kissing and licking at wherever he could get to. “I want to fill you up until that’s all you can feel, to create something that is ours alone.” 

Hank groaned as Connor started to move their hands together and finally Connor let out a quiet moan of his own. 

“Just fuck me already.” Connor ripped off Hank’s shorts and his cock bounced up against his stomach and he whimpered. It had been so long since anyone had touched him but this experience was incomparable to anything he had felt in his life. Connor looked smug, almost as if he could read Hank’s mind. Sometimes he had to wonder if he could. Connor gripped Hank's hip until he swore it was going to bruise and started to push in, brows drawn in concentration as he gave little thrusts each one bringing him closer to filling Hank up. He closed his eyes and focused on the edges of Connor's cock dig into his prostate.

“Come on Hank, it’s just us you can be as loud as you want. I want to hear you.” Connor gave an aggressive thrust, trapping Hank’s cock between them and he cried out. He swore Connor was getting bigger inside him, shifting until he found the exact thing that had Hank a babbling mess. The crevice in Connor’s chest had opened, a sweet smelling substance leaking from it and without thinking Hank dipped his head down and licked it. Connor’s pace shuddered, moaning deeply right against Hank’s ear and he did it again. It tasted salty and was addictive. He timed every thrust of his tongue with Connor’s thrusts into him.

  
  


“Does that feel good Connor?” Hank didn’t sound like himself, his voice was slurred and when he ran his hand down Connor’s back it didn’t feel like he was in his own body but could feel what Connor was feeling. His grip in Hank’s hair sent shocks down his spine and he never wanted it to stop. 

“ _ Mine _ .” Connor practically growled as he thrust his hips up one last time before letting out a hiss and Hank felt something he was not familiar with. 

“Connor what is that?” Hank let out a whine as something moved inside him, followed by several others until he was stuffed beyond full. Connor kissed at old scars on his chest as he continued to thrust into Hank. He could feel them deep inside and it was like nothing he’d ever felt before and god did he love it, feeling so full just like Connor said he would.

“They’re  _ ours  _ just like how you’re  _ mine _ .” Connor pulled out of him, a slime left behind so that nothing could fall out. He reached between them to grab Hank’s cock, the surface of his hand now rough and with a few swift movements Hank gave a shout as he came, clenching down on what’s inside him before he fell to the ground. He looked up at Connor as realization dawned on him as to what was happening. Connor’s mouth was red from the blood he had taken from Hank without him realizing. “It’s fine Hank unlike most hosts you’ll actually survive. You’re strong and I like that in a mate.”

He felt Connor run his fingers through his hair as if to comfort him and even though he knew it shouldn’t it does. He could see that while Connor’s cock had gone soft there was something still there, moving gently inside. There was still that unsated part of Hank, one that was extremely fucked up that wanted to take him into his mouth until he sucked Connor dry and that’s exactly what he was going to do. He leaned forward on his knees, putting most of his weight on his arms as he couldn’t stand yet and licked tentatively. It tasted salty like Connor’s chest did and he felt him tighten his grip in Hank’s hair as he let out a huff of air in reaction. He looked up as he took his entire cock into his mouth, dragging his teeth down it and giving it a hard suck when he reached the tip. He could feel Connor shaking when he buried his nose against the base of his cock and licked at that one last egg sack until he could feel that slime dripping down the back of his throat. Soon Connor was face fucking Hank roughly, each time hitting the back of his throat until the sack finally case loose and slide downt. He pulled off with a pop and saw Connor’s shocked face and smiled even though it hurt. Connor fell to his knees, gently laying on top of Hank, his roots spreading out from his body until they were both trapped together. 

“Not what I expected out of you Hank.” Hank let out a rumbling laugh.

“None of this is what I expected.” 


End file.
